


My little red ballerina | Natasha Romanov x Non-Binary!Blind!Reader

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Reader, Canon Non-Binary Character, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	My little red ballerina | Natasha Romanov x Non-Binary!Blind!Reader

**Natasha's POV**

Me, Clint and Bruce where talking about the last mission when Tony and Steve burst thru the elevator door, my back against them.

"Hey, guys. We have someone to introduce you to!" Tony says, a little bit of excitement in his voice.  
Clint and Bruce starts walking towards them to greet the newbie. After the others are done greeting, Tony looks towards me.

"Nat, aren't you gonna come say hi?" So I turn around, the sight chocking me. My eyes widen and I start walking towards them.

"(Y/N)?" I say, my Russian accent chowing thru. The person in front of me is my long lost, blind, best friend. Their eyes widen and they higher their head. They stay still and quiet until I'm right in front of them. They reach out their hand, big compared to mine but still soft. I take their hand and put it on my cheek. I see them smile.

Tony and the others having the most confused faces.

"моя маленькая красная балерина" (My little red ballerina)

"я здесь" (I'm here)

**(Y/N) POV**

I follow the men named Tony Stark and Steve Rogers out of the elevator, my hands resting on Tony's right shoulder and Steve's left shoulder, because, well, I'm blind.

"Hey, guys. We have someone to introduce you to!" I hear Tony say to probably someone in the room we just entered from the elevator. I hear two pairs of feet coming over.

"Hello, I'm Clint." One says. And he probably put his hand out to shake mine, but I can't know, because I can't see it.

"He's blind." Steve nudges to Clint in a friendly notice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I smile and nod, putting my hand out for Clint to shake.

"This is (Y/N), he isn't that good at English." Tony explains for me and I continue to hold out my had so the other person, later known as Bruce, can shake my hand.

"Nat, aren't you gonna come say hi?" Tony asks someone. But when I think of the name, I start to feel like I recognize it, like it's a nickname I've heard before. Then I hear more footsteps coming towards me.

"(Y/N)?" I hear my name being called by that oh so beautiful voice that had almost disappeared from my memory. My eyes widen as I higher my head, even if it doesn't help me make sure it's really her in any way. When I hear the footsteps stop in front of me I reach out to feel her small, delicate hand take a hold of mine and brings it up to her face. I feel the features of her beautiful face to refresh my memory. My smile growing.

"моя маленькая красная балерина" (My little red ballerina) I got to make sure it's really her.

"я здесь" (I'm here) She says, that beautiful voice ringing in my ears one again. I let go of her face and put my arms around her face, sharing a long awaited hug, full of love. I nuzzle my head into her curly red hair, taking in her scent.

"I've missed you so much I thought I would never see you again." I mumble into her ear for only her to hear.

"So do you have some secret superpowers or are you just also a Russian master assassin like Nat?" Tony says in a tone that screams "Why did non of us know that you know each other?!?!?!"

"Tony." Natasha says in a warning tone. "Shut up!"

*********** Time Skip ***********

Natasha taught (Y/N) how to find their way through the tower and that if one thing happened when there was no one around they could just ask the A.I for help.

One day when (Y/N) was walking around the tower, the A.I telling them whenever there was a turn or something standing in the way, they found their way into the training room.

(Y/N) POV

"(Y/N)?" I hear Natasha say as I enter the room, as told by the A.I, the training room. I was holding a box in my hands.

"Whatcha got there?" She asked as she stood in front of me.

"I have something for you." Nat led me to a table where I put the box down and opened the box to reveal old, random stuff. I reached into the box, grabbing what I was looking for and taking it out. The object was wrapped in old newspapers to keep it protected, unlike the other items laying in the box. I stroke the surface of it once more before giving it to Natasha. I felt her taking it from my hands slowly, and the newspapers around it being removed. She gasped loudly.

"(Y/N)... why do you still have these?!" She say, I can hear she has her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"It was the only thing that I didn't let them take from me that was yours, after you left..." I let my head down, worried that I had awakened bad memories. But to my surprise she hugged me and thanked me.

"(Y/N), I'm not mad. I'm actually happy that you kept them. Thank you."

Natasha's POV

(Y/N) gave me an object wrapped in old newspaper, and I carefully removed it. I couldn't stop myself from gasping in utter disbelief. They kept my old ballerina shoes.

They kept my old ballerina shoes  
"So... Will you dance with me, one more time...?" They reached into the box and took out another item, wrapped in newspaper just like my shoes. They took of the newspaper and there was, in their hands, their own old pair of shoes.

"I-I don't know if I can anymore..."

"Please, just this once. No one is here. No one has to see."

"But how will you be able to... you can't see anymore."

"I'll just let my nerve memory take over."  
...

"Fine. One dance..."  
I lead them to a bench and we put on the shoes. I then understood that (Y/N) wouldn't need to see, they tied their shoes perfectly, even me, after all this time...

I then understood that (Y/N) wouldn't need to see, they tied their shoes perfectly, even me, after all this time

 

(pt2)

 

**Nat's POV**   
***That night***

We moved in sync to the calm piano playing in the background, our bodies close together and occasionally separating, just to go back together. Soon the music came to a stop and we stood still, close together, to catch our breath a little. I place my hands on (Y/N) face, gently cupping their cheeks. Then, without thinking, I place my lips on his in a gentle kiss. That one simple act of love that I'd only given them one time before. Feeling more needy and desperate than I ever knew, I tried to deepen the kiss, when-

I jolted up from my bed, sweat dripping from my forehead. My head felt dizzy and my body felt weird. 'It was just a dream...' I opened the handcuff around my wrist and headed out to the kitchen. I took a glass of water, then heard something from the living room. I picked up a kitchen knife and slowly made my way towards the sound. It came from the living room by the windows. As I came closer, I saw a figure. I took another step, and the figure turned towards me and I froze.

"Natasha?" The shadow said with their thick Russian accent.  
"(Y/N)" I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding. I turned on the light ever so slightly to be able to see their face.  
"Why are you up?" I ask, putting the knife on a coffee table and walk over to them. I feel their hand land on my cheek and without control, I melt into their tush.  
"You have turned soft." they say as they put their other hand on my waist.  
"You didn't answer my question. Couldn't sleep?" They not at the statement and hum.  
"Come..." I take their hand and lead them into my room, onto my bed. We laid down next to each other. I carefully cuddled into their side, their arms holding onto my waist.

'Maybe I can finally let go of the past.' I think as I drift of to sleep in (Y/N) arms. Without handcuffs.

 


End file.
